Converters of this type are known, installed in parallelepiped-shaped cabinets. These converters include a voltage inverter comprising n phase modules, one module being provided for each current phase in order to define the shape of the current to be transmitted at the output of the inverter. These modules are aligned and the DC supply potentials for the various modules are interconnected by a low-inductance laminated bus, which is rectilinear due to the alignment of the phase modules. Such parallelepiped-shaped cabinets are relatively bulky and not very practical in an environment requiring miniaturization such as an undersea environment, which involves in particular an installation in an enclosure of low weight and reduced dimensions.